Techniques of sharing files among multiple terminals have been disclosed. For example, a peer-to-peer (P2P) type file sharing system stores division data divided from a file in multiple terminals. The file sharing system distributes the division data of the file in multiple terminals, thereby ensuring confidentiality of the file against unauthorized access and enabling the sharing of a file of a data size greater than the storage capacity of a single terminal.
The terminals accept a process request for a shared process of a file from a user and execute the shared process corresponding to the process request. The process request may be, for example, a read request for a file and a write request for a file. For example, the shared process is a writing process of distributing to terminals, multiple division data obtained by dividing a file and a reading process of collecting the division data stored in the terminals to restore a file. For examples of such techniques, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-275937 and 2005-92288.
Nonetheless, a conventional technique has a problem in that the time consumed until completion of the shared process of a file may increase.
For example, if a terminal with insufficient battery charge accepts a process request from a user, the battery may run out before completion of a shared process and the shared process may be interrupted. In this case, for example, the shared process is resumed after the battery is charged or replaced, which increases the time until completion of the shared process.
For example, if a terminal with a processing speed that is slower than the other terminals accepts a process request from a user, the processing time until completion of the shared process may become longer than the processing time at the other terminals.